The Story of the Lost
by GoldenKarnia
Summary: A week after the fight against Striker, two suspecting people surface who has a connection with the Galactic Alliance. Ledo's forgoten past is finally come into view. Find out what Ledo's next adventure is.
1. Piolit

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I just started high school and been stuck on homework. The only break I get is Saturday. This is my first Gargantia fan fiction so please enjoy. I really just watched a week ago and came up with this. I hope you like. Please R and R.

 _This means_ : _Galactic Alliance language_

* * *

"We are almost to our destination, just a few more feet."

Metal creaked as two Umbrios landed on the ocean floor.

"Let's go see if my gut is right,"I said to the main scavenger of the Millennium fleet, McKenna.

"I don't know what you want to find down here, Keya,"she said as we started scanning the ocean floor for materials.

"Answers."

"For what? The firework show we had last week or you past?"

"Both."

"I don't get you sometimes Keya. You can be the happiest person in the world and then you can be the one that shows no emotions, " said McKenna as we jumped off a ocean ridge.

I smirked, "I get that a lot."

A moment of silence followed.

"I see something coming up,"said McKenna.

We walked a few more feet when I saw an ocean valley and it was full of metal.

"Let's look around," I said walking to the valley of metal before McKenna could reply.

I could feel I needed to find something here.

"Keya, you know how you wanted to find something that might have an answer, "said McKenna after a few minutes of searching.

"Yea."

"Well, I think I found something,"she replied.

I guided my Umbrio to where McKenna was. I gasped. It was a large black Umbrio with white ,blue and orange sections on it. The top part of the head seemed to be missing. The design was not one I had seen in any fleet or any of the ancient crafts I had seen.

"What is it?" asked McKenna.

I felt like I had seen it or something similar to it before. I needed to know what it was.

"I don't know ,but we are bringing it up."

* * *

" Slowly. Slowly! What did I just say!" yelled McKenna yelled at the construction operator driving the crane that was hoisting the Umbrio we found onto the boat.

"Please, be careful!" I yelled calmly at him.

He carefully lifted the black Umbrio onto the ship.

"Keya! Keya!" someone shouted.

I turned around to see Miro running towards me.

"Hey Miro,"I said as he stopped in front of me.

"Is it true."

"What?" I asked.

"That you may of found something with some answers to our questions."

I knelled down to him and smiled.

"Maybe."

"Finally!" he replied,"After 5 years we might actually have a clue."

"I know. I can't wait to figure out what it is. I believe it does have a connection," I said.

"I recognize it too, Keya. It must have at least one answer."

I smiled, but on the inside I was worried. What if I didn't find anything. I would be letting down both Miro and me.

Miro and I had lost our memories 5 years ago. We were found in a capsule floating in the ocean. The only thing we knew were our names and a language that no one here knew. The only items we had was a black box on my belt and on Miro's was a kind of tooth-like thing with holes. We later found out it was a type of flute. We learned over time now to speak with the people who had found use. Miro and I were treated as brother and sister since we were found together, looked alike and had were probably from the same place. We were adopted into the Galante family and have lived with them every since looking for a clue to our past.

"Keya!" McKenna yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What is it! I yelled to her as Miro and I headed over to her.

"I was looking at some of the details before we put it in the hanger to look at and found this, "she said pointing to the Umbrio's shoulder.

I looked over at the shoulder and found some familiar markings. To anyone else on the fleet it looked like chicken scratch ,but I could read it clear as day and by looking at Miro ,he could too.

"I guess you can read that,"said McKenna.

"Yes, I can. This machine has to hold some answers. It has to. I am going to fix this and find the answers,"I said.

"I will see if I can get the Fleet Commander Sturgis to get us a private hanger for this then. He will let you if you believe you have a connection to it," said McKenna.

"Thank you McKenna."

She left to make plans with the Fleet Commander and the Constructions teams. I looked back at the Umbrio thinking about what secrets it held. On the machine's shoulder it only had one word.

 _Chamber K6821_

* * *

I hope you liked the start of this it was a little short. It is suppose to be the second season of Gargantia. I hope you liked it. Please R and R. _  
_


	2. A Memory

Hey guys! Sorry it has taken so long for me to post anything. High School is hard! Well I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

 _Galactic Alliance language._

* * *

 **Miro's POV**

"Do you know where Keya is?"

"Yea,"replied McKenna," She is in her bunker. I haven't seen her leave it since yesterday.

"Thanks," I replied.

I left the scavenger port and ran through the marketplace saying 'Hi' to a few of the shop keepers. I finally arrived at Keya's bunker a few minutes later. I stopped for a minute trying to grasp air. I usually ran out of air easily. I tapped the number lock and headed into the bunker. Nobody seemed to be in the bunker expect ,the black Umbrio laying on its back. I suddenly heard the echoing of hammering in the bunker.

"Keya!" I yelled.

"Miro, that you?" I heard Keya's voice reply.

"Where are you?" I asked in the not-so empty bunker.

I suddenly saw a wrench fly from under the left side of the Umbrio's waist. Keya did that half of the time. When she did that it meant that she was in deep concentration of what she was doing. I was one of the only ones that could get her out of her 'zone'. I picked up the wrench and headed to the left side of the Umbrio. I saw Keya under the Umbrio with her rack full of tools.

"Drop this," I said holding the wrench in front of her.

She reached out to grab it ,not looking at me. I suddenly pulled it away. She looked at me. I held out a bag. Keya's favorite salad and my tuna sandwich were in the bag.

"Do you want some lunch?"

She smiled.

"Why not. I didn't eat breakfast," She replied.

She slid out from under the Umbrio and put her tools on the rack. She grabbed a wet,clean rag on a table and wiped her hands and face. I grabbed an other table on the other side of the room. Thankfully it was clean. I pulled in out a few feet and pulled out our food.

"Let's eat,"I said eagerly.

"Okay,"said Keya.

I bit into my tuna sandwich as Keya took her fork and started to eat her salad. Keya was unusually quiet. She would always tell me what she figured out espically if it had to do with our past. I knew something must be wrong.

"So what have you found out?"I started.

Keya didn't respond. Something was definitely wrong.

"Keya,what is it?"I asked.

"Um,"said Keya noticing me finally,"Were you saying something Miro."

Keya hadn't realized I had been talking to her.

"Yes, I was. I asked if you had found out anything and a bet you did since you didn't notice I was talking to you."

Keya sighed and looked away.

"Keya what is it?" I repeated.

"It is nothing Miro.I just haven't had a lot of sleep,"Keya replied.

"I know when you are lying," I said starting to get a little impatience.

"Miro..."Keya said softly.

"Yes,"I said insisting that she should continue.

She got up from the table and cleaned up her mess.I eyed her as she rinsed out the bowl in the sink and dried it. She remained silent has she came back and put the bowl in the sack I had brought it in.

"You should probably get going. You have an appointment with ..."

"Keya. What is wrong? You have barley talked, you didn't eat breakfast and you aren't telling me something!" I suddenly shouted at her.

I was tired of her hiding something from me. I knew she knew something ,but she didn't want to say anything. What did she find out? Was it something bad? Was it about me or her? Or both of us?

She sighed.

"Sorry for yelling ,but I am serious.. What is wrong? And don't answer that it is nothing."

"Okay Miro,"said Miro with a slight hint of anger in her voice. " I didn't dream last night I saw a memory and I am confused about it and don't know what it means and.. and."

Keya turned away. She wasn't frustrated at me she was angry and her self. She then took a deep breath.

" I bet you should go head to ," Keya said walking towards the Umbrio.

"Okay," I replied.

I walked towards the door, taking one last look at Keya climbing under the Umbrio.

* * *

 **Keya's POV**

"Okay let us see if this works," I said to myself as connected a red and green wire from the umbrio's side. Suddenly I heard power flowing through the machine.

"Finally," I shouted.

I wiped the sweet of my head. I had desperately trying to start up the umbrio's power grid which I had somehow known it was located in it's side. I decided to take a break and headed to the sink. I took a clean of glass nearby and filled it up. I pulled up a chair to the counter and downed the class. I put the glass back on the counter and closed my eyes.

" I can rest for just a minute. I won't go to sleep," I whispered to myself, but even though I tried to stay awake.

 _" All of you have past the training course. You will be set up into groups that will train you for a corps in the fight against the Hideauze. I would like to inform you since you past this course you will be receiving your machine calibers tomorrow. Good luck to you all."_

"What is going on," I asked but no one paid attention to me then I realized what was going on.

"I am having that dream again."

I saw a row of kids around ten or eleven years old. In the row I spotted myself ,but about six years younger. My face.. no, everyone's face was stern and showed no emotion. We all wore plain white uniforms and our eyes were pointed straight forward... like we were in an army boot camp.

 _"You are dismissed,"_ said a teacher.

She must of been the one telling us about the course, Hideauze things and the machine calibers.

The group walked out the door in an orderly fashioned and I followed. Outside no one said a thing. They all separated in different direction. I saw myself wait on a wall.

 _" I guess you want to go see Miro with me,"said a voice._

I turned around to see a boy around my age talking to my younger self. He had grey hair the had three pieces of hair come down, one by each eye and one in between them. He also had

 _"Don't I always,"_ Younger Keya said with a smile.

He sighed and walked away. My younger self pushed of the wall and followed him. Suddenly I wasn't in the hallway anymore. I was in a pure white building with white giant cases located in it. A few hundred were there ,but the boy and my younger self were located over by one. I ran over to see what was in the case ,but I already knew. The boy tapped on the class getting someone's attention.

 _"Miro. How are you going,"_ my younger self said.

 _"Fine. Look what I made. It is from a Hideauze's tooth,"_ he said holding up his flute he had with him when we arrived at the fleet.

 _"What is it?"_ the boy beside me asked.

 _"I don't know for sure, but I believed I saw something like it in a book,"_ Miro replied.

A bell rang through the building.

 _"It's about to be curfew. We better leave,"_ the boy said to my ten year old self.

I nodded.

" _We will see you when we can Miro. Goodbye for now,"_ I said turning around to leave with the boy behind me.

" _Bye Keya. Bye Ledo. Great job receiving your machine calibers,"_ he said to us.

My current self had no idea how he knew about that. Maybe I had told him about that sooner, but I could not remember anything else.

Ledo and I walked out the door ,but it did end that part of my memory ,but there was still one more part. The part about how we lost our memories.

* * *

Sorry it has taken so long to update. I hope you like the chapter. I am glad I got this chapter done in 2016 ,but I was cutting it close since it is New Years Eve. Please R and R.


	3. Lost Memories

Hey everyone. I hope you liked the last chapter and sorry it took so long to post it. Being sick with the stomic virus is not fun at all. Well please enjoy this chapter.

 _Galactic Alliance language_

* * *

A bright light flash again ,but I was still in the same room. I saw myself a year older. I was in a black suit now with white markings around it. On my belt was my black box I have had since I could remember. Currently my younger self was standing in between Miro and a few adults.

" _Stand aside Keya,"_ said one of the adults.

 _"I cannot,"_ my eleven year old self replied.

 _"Miro has no use to the alliance and must be dealt with,"_ said the same adult.

 _"Yes he is. He just needs more time,"_ younger Keya said sternly.

 _"We have given him enough time ,but he is unfit to fight the Hideauze unlike you and Ledo,"_ the adult said.

 _"There must be something else Miro is good for,"_ my younger self started to plead.

" _Unfortunately, if you cannot serve in battle you cannot be worthy of anything else in the alliance,"_ said the adult with fake sorrow in his voice.

 _"Keya,"_ young Miro whispered to me, _" It is fine. You are needed to help defeat our enemies.I am not."_

My younger self seemed to be in shock, but I was hurt inside.

 _"I will not let you suffer this fate Miro. You are my brother,"_ my younger self said to him.

" _If that is what you wish," said a voice._

The adults came on top of us. A eleven year old trainee, and a child that couldn't fight vs three adults was not fair. They restrained us easily.

" _Bring them to the pods,"_ said one of the adults.

 _"Miro! Keya!"_ someone yelled.

Both my younger self and I looked over to see Ledo fighting against an adult to get to us.

 _"Ensign Ledo, Miro is unfit to serve and Keya has chosen what she wishes. Do not try to stop us if you wish the same fate."_

Ledo looked back and forth at the adult and us.

 _"But they are my family,"he said._

 _"Families do not exist here,"_ said the adult," _and you soon won't remember that word or your so called family."_

" _What are you talking about?_ "Ledo asked.

The adult that was fighting Ledo stunned him with his gun. Ledo then fell to the ground.

" _Ledo,"_ my younger self cried.

Miro and Young Keya were shoved into pods outside the building while an adult carried Ledo away. I banged against the door put it was sealed shut. Miro and I were suddenly leached as the pod shot off.

 _"Where are we headed Keya,"_ Miro asked.

 _"To the nearest star_ ,"my younger self replied.

 _"You didn't have to do that,_ "Miro said guilty, _"They are right. I am useless to the fight."_

 _"No you are not,"_ Young Keya said," _You know more about humanities past than anyone I are smart and have great ideas. The alliance is a fool to think that you are useless._

 _"Thanks Keya, but now we are both doomed now,"_ he said.

 _"If I can change this coordinates, We have a better chance of finding a wandering tribe or someone that can help us,"_ Young Keya replied.

We suddenly leached to the left and something started to rattle the pod. My younger self looked out side and started to silently panic.

 _"Keya. What is wrong?"_

 _"Hideauze."_

My younger self started to look at the controls. Suddenly the pod leached again.

 _"Come on. Come on. Come on!"_ My younger self yelled at the controls.

 _"Keya look!"_

Outside the Galactic Alliance and the Hideauze ships fought.

 _"How did they manage to get so close?" Miro asked._

My younger self began to look at the vacuum of space to find the answer... and she did.

 _"A wormhole swing! How? The Galactic Alliance are still a few years off from successfully completing one,"_ Young Keya shouted.

 _"Keya. We are going in_ ,"Miro shouted.

 _"No, No! NO!""_ Young Keya yelled," _If we go in we can land in a Hideauze nest and then will really be doomed!"_

My eleven year old self with effort tried to swerve the pod from the wormhole. As the pod got caught in the vortex, the ship suddenly jumped forward sending Miro against the back of the pod, knocking him out.

 _"Miro,"_ I cried.

The ship once again leached forward and I too hit my head. I soon started to begin blacking out. I heard the sounds of the fight outside and then the silence as we were swung through space.

* * *

I woke with cold water poring down my face. I instantly opened my eyes and started wiping the water off my face.

"Keya are you okay?"

" _Yes I am fine."_

"I can't understand you."

" _I said..._ I said I am fine."

I looked up to see Ocean. Ocean was my first and my best friend. She was one of the only girls that came and tried to talk to me after Miro and I arrived here. She had golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Her hair was braided to her left and ended around her waist. How she dealt with such long hair was beyond me. She was dressed in her usually purple blouse and brown pants. She had blue arm warms up her arms that she would sometimes wear. On her waist was her blue and grey bag.

"Are you sure. I came in here to check on you for your parents and it seemed as if you were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you up normally ,but it wouldn't work. I had to result to using water. That always gets up."

"Yea,but I bet you enjoyed that too."

"Maybe a little,"she replied with a little mischievous grin.

One thing about Ocean is that sometimes she is a perfect girl. She will do what she is asked and help those in need ,but when she had nothing to do she liked to pull a few tossed me my silver jacket whose color was the same as my hair. It was very odd for people this young to have silver hair ,but me and Miro had it along with purple eyes.

"Let's get going,"she said.

"Why?"

"Keya your parents didn't just tell me to come and check up on you ,but to bring you home too. You have shut your self inside this bunker for two days now."

"Wait I was asleep all night," I said surprisingly.

"I guess so."

"I was just got the power working when I feel asleep," I complained.

"Well sorry about that,but I promised your parents and I don't like breaking promises."

"Most promises,"I said teasing my friend.

"Well let's go. I am taking you on a break tomorrow. After dinner is over I don't care if you come back here and work on this thing ,but until then we are going to relax and have some fun."

"I have a scavenger hunt today," I replied.

"Not today. The wind has stopped so everyone is ,but you are not getting out of this fun day," Ocean said smiling ear to ear.

I walked over to the door behind Ocean and grabbed my bag, then turned off the lights. I turned back to the see the Umbrio one last time before closing the door.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R and R.


End file.
